The Virus
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: A virus has spread around the school that has a strange effect on it's students. With everyone in lockdown to keep it from spreading, some sexual desires are acted out. One-shot. Lemon. You have been warned.


**Hey guys! It's Aussiebarbie here. Another lemon one-shot from perverted ole me! Actually, this one was a request. ****Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy asked me to do one at their school. I tried my best. It's probably not perfect, but I hope you like it! For any of you reading It's All About Tonight or Porcelain Heart, I am going to update them in a little while (within the next twenty-four hours) so be ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

Shibusten was in lockdown. Maka Albarn, her weapon Soul Evans, and her friends were all sitting in the library, completely bored. Apparently there was some sort of airborne virus that had been introduced into the halls of the academy by an unknown source. All of the students were directed to stay inside the school for twenty-four hours, which was enough time for the virus to get out of their system. While the affects of the illness were still unknown to the students, the worst thing they were suffering from was boredom. Patty Thompson, a short blonde twin pistol was ripping pages out of an encyclopedia to make a giraffe, while her sister Liz, painted her nails indigo. Death the Kidd, better known as Kidd, their meister, was organizing the library to be perfectly symmetrical, which was the usual for him. His black suit was perfectly ironed, unlike the rumpled clothes of the other students, who had been dozing off in various areas of the building. Assassin team Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki were milling about the large room. Well, more like Black Star was screaming about how he would surpass God, and Tsubaki and the librarian were trying to calm him down. Maka was halfway through a killer book, while Soul merely watched her. He had been in love with her since he first met her. The girl had a certain fire in her that made you want to get closer to keep warm. Her signature attire had been slightly disheveled. Her jacket and vest had been discarded a while back, and her white dress blouse unbuttoned slightly, revealing a hint of cleavage that drove him nuts. Her plaid skirt had rode up with all her shifting on the seat, and her pigtails had been torn out a while ago in frustration, saying they were hurting her head. Her white gloves sat beside the book. He watched her eyes flit across the book, absorbing every detail just like she did in battle. Finally she closed the book with a sigh, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was five to twelve. Patty had fallen asleep, clutching the half mangled giraffe in her arms. Liz had her head thrown back, sleeping too. Black Star had worn himself out and fallen asleep on Tsubaki's lap while she leaned against a bookshelf, unconscious herself. Maka looked around, yawning. She turned to Soul.

"You're still awake?" she wondered. He nodded.

"I was waiting for you to get tired," he said. She shook her head, scanning the room. He watched her with interest. She sat there for a moment, obviously thinking about where she could sleep. She turned to Soul.

"C'mon. I guarantee there will be no one in the non-fiction center. We can pull out some books and use them as pillows," she said. Soul followed her as she walked across the library toward the non-fiction center. The grandfather clock chimed loudly twelve times. That's when everything went haywire.

Something in Maka snapped. An urge she couldn't even begin to explain welled within her, and she turned to her partner. He was looking at her curiously. Before he could say anything, she shoved him up against the bookcase with enough force to bruise his back. "Maka?" She covered his lips with hers, the primal need to have him as close as physically possible consuming her. Soul was trying to push her away, but his brain was not in contact with his body, because instead of using his hands to push her away, he ripped her blouse off, throwing the shreds to the side. Maka let out a feral cry, and pushed him harder against the bookcase, probably giving him some serious injuries. But, at the moment he didn't care. Maka tore at his shirt, almost choking him as the collar tightened on his throat. Finally she found purchase, and split it down the center. She traced his scar with her fingertips, eliciting a shiver of anticipation from her weapon. Soul looked into her eyes, and noticed something gleaming the emerald depths that wasn't normally there. It looked like… lust. She pulled him into another kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip. He denied her entrance, and she groaned, frustrated. She grabbed one of his nipples, and twisted it. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. She kissed him again, and her opened his mouth to her. Their tongues fought for dominance, in which he lost. This was madness. If he let her continue like this Shingami knows what will happen. Her mouth left his, and trailed heated kisses down his neck, pausing of his jugular. She kissed it softly, before latching her teeth on his skin. He cried out. The sensation was amazing. Was he a masochist? Maybe, but at the moment he didn't care. He knotted his fingers in her gorgeous hair. He trailed one hand down her spine, causing her to moan. He pulled her away from his neck, and kissed her ferociously. The two of them were like animals.

He pushed her down on the ground, gently. He straddled her, and kissed his way down her neck. He bit her neck, like she did to him, only his sharp teeth caused a line of blood to trickle down her neck and in between the swell of her breasts, pushed up by her lavender bra. He followed the liquid, pausing at the small bow that held the two cups together. He wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"Get rid of it, Soul. I don't care how you do it. Just get rid of this useless clothing and fuck me," she panted. Soul lost it. He had never heard Maka so forceful, or even use the f bomb. He tore through the thin material with his teeth. The garment fell off her, exposing perfectly developed tits Soul had been dying to see. He latched his mouth on a nipple, and his meister writhed underneath him, arching her back into his mouth. He smirked. Inexperienced? Hell no. He licked his way over to the other nipple, using his free hand to draw light patterns on her stomach, around her navel. He abandoned her breasts, grinning at the whimper she gave. He kissed down lower until his lips were level with the beginning of her skirt. He unzipped the side, and slid it off her gently, torturing her with his slowness. Maka parted her legs finally with enough force to tear the skirt apart so she just lay before him in a thong that matched the bra.

"Damn, Maka. If I knew what you were hiding under the skirt I might've tried to sneak a peek more often," he chuckled. Before he could say anything else, Maka flipped him so she was on top. She kissed her way down his chest, as he had done to her, but didn't pause at the line of his pants. She tore them off with a ferocity that would've caused a lioness to shit herself. She did the same with his boxers until he lay before her, completely naked. Maka grabbed his member, causing him to cry out and let loose a string of curse words. He watched his meister grin, and pump her hand up and down. The cursing got louder. When he thought he could take no more, she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head. Soul screamed her name and emptied himself into her oral cavity. She pulled away, licking her lips greedily. "Maka," he ground out. He was about to yell at her, when she positioned her hips above him, and sank down on him. He threw his head back, smacking it against the floor. Maka hissed in pain. He grabbed her hips, keeping her still so she could adjust to him. Once she was okay, she rocked herself back and forth with him, causing him to call out her name. She quickened the pace, throwing her head back in pleasure. Soul sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stood, and pushed her against the bookcase, grinding into her with such force, the shelf rocked back and forth. They came together, crying out the names of their new lovers.

Nearby Tsubaki watched, amused. She knew it was about time the pair had gotten together. While they were gone, Stein had come and explained the effects of the virus were heightened sexual desires to the point of being dangerous. He'd whipped up a sort of cure for it, and fed it to everyone. But, since Maka and Soul had been gone, they obviously hadn't gotten any of it. Black Star, being the God that he is, refused, saying that he was too amazing for a virus to effect him. Tsubaki had to admit that while watching them, she got slightly horny. She reached under her skirt, teasing herself, and moaning out her meisters name. Before she could find relief, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, eyes lust clouded to see Black Star. He was grinning.

"Let me help you with that."

**Thanks for reading! R&R! Love you guys!**


End file.
